One of The Guys
by hopelessdream2005
Summary: Raised by her clueless father after the death of her mother, Bonnie grows up to be a tom boy... When her best friend Damon asks her to help him win over the beautiful Elena will all go as planned? or will Damon find his heart belongs to another? AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So just another story idea from me… I finally decided to write the first chapter. **

**I will try to update at least 2 stories tomorrow… maybe ones I haven't updated in a while or idk whichever I feel like writing at the moment.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This is an AU story and characters are human… also they will be mostlikely OOC at times but its just to go with the storyline.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bonnie hopped out of the shower, tightly wrapping a towel around her damp body as she made her way to the door that leads to her bedroom.<p>

Upon opening the door, as soon as the thick steam dispersed, she was shocked to see her best friend lying on her bed with an amused smirk plastered on his face.

"Damon what are you doing here." She exclaimed clutching the towel tightly to her.

"Oh come on Bonnie… you act as if I have never seen you naked before." He chuckled darkly as he sat up.

"We were four so that doesn't count. Why are you here anyways?" She pressed on.

He sighed and ran a hand through his raven colored hair.

"You're a girl right?" he asked nervously.

She arched a brow at his ridiculous question.

She had definitely not expected that.

"Wow. We have known each other how long and you just figured that out… yes the last time I checked I was a girl genius." She said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and continued on.

"What I meant is… I need advice from a girl… and since you're my best friend who loves me so much, I came to you." He said.

"You came to me for advice? I am assuming this advice has to be about a girl… and I am not sure I am the best person to come to for that Damon."

"But you are a girl. You may not dress or act like one but deep, deep down inside that tomboy exterior is a young woman who can help me win over Elena… no matter what I do she never seems to notice

me." He plopped down on her bed dramatically.

It was true, Bonnie was a tomboy…

After her mother had died, she was left with her clueless dad to raise her, and he being the manly man that he was had no clue how to raise a daughter.

So this had caused Bonnie to be the sport loving, rough housing, girl she was today.

She didn't like girly things, in fact she made fun of girls that did…

Since none of the girls in the small town of Fells Church really accepted her, she naturally fit in with the guys, who accepted her as one of their own.

"Gee thanks for the lovely speech… I don't have much experience in dating Damon… but it seems as if girls like Elena like what they can't have, so if you are trying to impress her that might just be the

problem."

He sat upright a mischievous glint in his eyes.

She could almost hear the wheels turning in his head and couldn't help but wonder what it was that her big mouth had gotten her in this time.

"Why are you looking at me like that Damon?"

"I know just how to get Elena… and you are going to help me." He smirked.

She shook her head in protest.

"Oh no, Damon. Whatever you have just schemed up in that messed up head of yours, you can just count me out."

"Come on Bonnie. Don't you want to help me?" He asked.

He then put on his puppy dog face, his eyes wide and pleading.

This was a dirty trick on his part.

He knew that she could never say no to him when he did this.

She shook her head stubbornly trying to stay strong, but after only a few minutes she felt her resolve slowly crumble away.

She sighed heavily, hating that he had this affect on her.

"You suck, you know that?"

A grin danced on his lips for he knew that he had managed to sway her.

He threw his arms around her in a bear hug.

"You're the best." He said into her hair.

"I hate you." She replied bitterly, though this was far from the truth.

In fact she was actually in love with her sometimes idiotic friend… she just wouldn't admit it to him.

She would never tell him how every time he spoke of how wonderful Elena was, he was unknowingly breaking her heart.

No. she would never tell him…

"You know you love me… it's okay I love you too." He replied placing a soft kiss on her forehead, much in the way an older brother would kiss his little sister.

That was how he probably felt about her, and probably will always feel.

She would be nothing but a sister to him, or so she thought anyways…

She didn't know that when she had agreed to help him that it would change her life dramatically.

His close proximity suddenly reminded her that she was still only draped in a towel.

Her cheeks felt warm as blush crept up into them.

She stepped back and averted her gaze awkwardly.

"Um… can we continue this talk after I get dressed?" She asked embarrassed.

His eyes widened in realization as he had also forgotten about her lack of clothing.

"Oh. Right… um I will be downstairs then." He said quickly as he walked out of her room shutting the door behind him.

She got dressed fast throwing on whatever her fingers touched first, not caring for appearances.

She had never found appearances important and was appalled that so many people only cared for looks rather than what someone had to offer intellectually.

She sighed and trudged downstairs solemnly where she knew Damon was waiting and ready to indulge her with all of the 'wonderful' details of his plan.

She just knew that she most definitely wasn't going to like this one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so basically an intro to the story… R&amp;R and tell me if I should continue or not =) this hasn't been Beta proofread as this is just to see if you would like to read more of this story at all… so all of the horrible mistakes are my own… hopefully next chap will be nice and clean and beautiful lol that is if you want a next chapter =)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am so glad you like the idea of this story! And I know it was a long wait but I am trying to be better with updating now that I have more time on my hands once more =) thank you for the lovely reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story itself… all else belongs to the incredible L.J Smith**

* * *

><p>"So what is this wonderful plan you have cooked up?" Bonnie asked once she sat down next to Damon in her living room.<p>

"Well, what if I were to have a girlfriend? A fake one of course but for Elena it will be real. Once she sees that I am in a happy 'relationship' she will see what she can't have and then want me."

Bonnie arched a brow once he had finished explaining his plan to her.

"Okay… one problem. Where are you going to get a fake girlfriend from?"

"Well… that's where you come in." He said, his voice full of hope.

Bonnie shook her head.

"Oh no. Damon, you can't be serious. First off how is Elena Gilbert going to be jealous of… well this?" She gestured wildly at herself.

"Come on Bon, there is no other girl I would want to be my fake girlfriend. Besides, though I think you are perfect just as you are, with a little work I think you would be the envy of the whole school." He

pleaded laying on the charm thickly.

She sighed in exasperation.

"What do you mean by 'a little work?'" she asked cautiously.

"You know… get you all girlified." He said with a smirk.

"Girlified?" She asked arching brow.

"Yes." He said seriously.

"That's not even a word. Okay, suppose I go along with this crazy plan of yours… how exactly am I to be 'girlified' ?"

"So you will do it?"

"I didn't…."

"You're the best Bon! Okay I will call Caroline… she's annoying but she owes me a favor. She is as girly as they come so I guess she would be able to help with your transformation."

"Damon I didn't say-"

Before she could finish he grabbed her into a tight hug, the scent of his cologne causing her train of thought to become a jumbled mess inside of her head.

She found what resolve she had fade away and knew that she would do this for him.

In fact, there wasn't much she wouldn't do for him.

She guessed that's just the way love was… you make sacrifices just to make that one person happy.

She sighed in defeat once he released her.

"Call Caroline then… it will be more than a little work to 'girlifiy' me as you put it."

"Kay. I will call her now and maybe you will be ready for Tyler's party this Saturday."

"Just call her before I change my mind." She rolled her eyes and pushed him out the front door.

* * *

><p>Two hours after Damon had left the door bell rang.<p>

Bonnie opened the door to find Caroline Forbes standing on the front porch all dressed in her cheerleading outfit.

The auburn haired girl lowered her sunglasses and peered down at Bonnie as if she were merchandise being auctioned off.

Bonnie raised a brow when Caroline threw her hands up dramatically as if she were a lost cause.

"That bad huh?" She asked jokingly.

"Yes bad. But I am Caroline Forbes so I think I can turn even you into a beauty queen… or at least make you look more girly."

"Okay…" Bonnie trailed off not sure what to say to that.

"First things first, conditioner is a girl's best friend. From the looks of it you need a whole lot of it." Caroline said as she picked up and dropped a lock of Bonnie's hair.

"Should I be taking notes?" Bonnie asked sarcastically.

"There is no time for that, go get out of those pajamas and we will go to the salon. I will call Becca and book an emergency hair appointment."

"These are my clothes not pajamas." Bonnie stated flatly.

Caroline stared at Bonnie with a look of pure horror on her face.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"Uh. No actually I'm not. Besides they're comfortable." Bonnie said defensively.

"Second rule of beauty, clothes are not meant for comfort they are meant to make you look good… and that, that does not look good." Caroline exclaimed as she gestured to Bonnie's plain t-shirt and

basketball shorts.

Bonnie had to remind herself that she was doing this for Damon and not to pounce on Caroline and give her an extreme makeover.

"Here take this tank top and go put on a pair of jeans, we're going shopping as soon as Becca fixes that birds nest you call hair." Caroline said as she pulled off one of the many tank tops she had on.

Bonnie snatched the top from her and ran upstairs.

In the whole two minutes she had talked to Caroline she had been insulted too many times to count.

She grabbed her cell phone as she rummaged her closet trying to find a pair of jeans that wouldn't give the cat eyed girl from hell a heart attack.

She hit speed dial and impatiently waited for Damon to pick up.

"Hey Bon." He answered.

"Don't you 'hey Bon' me Salvatore. What the hell Damon you couldn't have picked someone less… bitchy to help me?" She snapped.

"Oh so I take it Caroline made it then?" He chuckled darkly.

"Yes she did, and she has insulted me enough to last a week in the few minutes she's been here!"

"It can't be that bad." She could hear the smile in his voice and wanted nothing more than to wipe it off of his face.

"Oh it's 'that' bad alright."

"Bonnie are you almost done?" Caroline's annoyed voice floated up the stairs.

"I got to go. I'm being summoned." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Who knows…you might even become friends." Damon chuckled.

"Yeah and then we could totally like have sleepovers and give each other mani's and pedi's!" Bonnie exclaimed in her best valley girl voice.

Damon laughed.

"It will be okay Bonnie. I know Caroline can be overbearing, but just give her a chance… she's not so bad once you get used to her bluntness."

Bonnie sighed in defeat.

"Fine Damon, but I am telling you right now. You owe me big time! I got to go before I get nagged at. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye Bon."

"Bye."

Bonnie hung up and quickly pulled on some jeans and the tank top and ran down stairs.

Before she could even utter a word Caroline grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her car.

"We have to go now. Thanks to you being slow as a sloth we have five minutes to get to your appointment!"

Once they were both in the car Caroline peeled away from the curb and began speeding to the salon.

Bonnie couldn't help but wonder once again what she had gotten herself into

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay so I couldn't help but bring in Caroline in on the story… I usually forget about her but I felt like she should be the one to help Bonnie get 'Girlified' as Damon said lol well let me know what you thought ;) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello my lovely readers! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday, and if you don't celebrate thanks giving I hope you had a wonderful day as well. Now that I am back home and have access to my lap top I decided to update asap lol thank you for the beautiful reviews I am so glad you liked my Caroline and this story so far =)**

**I am sorry for any mistakes on this one... i really wanted to post something for you guys and rushed it a little, so sorry and hope that everything is clear... if you get lost feel free to ask me and i will clarify whatever it is for you =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot =)**

* * *

><p>One salon visit, tiresome shopping trip, countless hours of Caroline's babbling, and a very painful eyebrow primping session later…<p>

Bonnie gazed into her full length mirror on her bedroom door.

She reached out towards the stranger in the mirror, and though her reflection followed the movement, she just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that the girl in the mirror was her.

Her usually straw like unruly curls were now like crimson silk falling in loose curls down to her tiny waist.

Who would have thought that something as simple as conditioner could make that big of a difference?

Her eyebrows formed perfect arches and her eyelashes looked fuller and longer making her doe eyes pop.

She had never felt beautiful, never cared to really, but part of her wondered if this was what her mother would have imagined her little girl to grow up to look like.

She sighed heavily and stepped away from the mirror, and though today had seemed like torture, she had to admit Caroline had done a great job.

She was clearing the numerous shopping bags off of her bed when a soft knock sounded on her bedroom door.

"Come in." She called out.

The door swung open to reveal her father.

His shocked expression made her chuckle.

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" He joked.

"Oh come on dad, I am still me… just a more girly dressed version of myself." She rolled her eyes.

"This wouldn't have to do with a boy would it? I don't know if I am cut out to have 'the talk' with you." He asked seriously.

"No dad. I just… I think it is time that I start acting and dressing like a girl. Besides there is no need for 'the talk'… it would just be awkward and I think they covered everything in the mandatory sex Ed class

we had last year."

She had never lied to her father, but she couldn't tell him the truth about her sudden makeover.

It was true when she said it was time for her to act and look her gender.

What employer or school would take her seriously if she continued being a tom boy her whole life?

He chuckled softly.

"When did you grow up?" He asked.

"When I woke up today." She joked.

"I just want you to know, frilly clothes or basketball shorts you have always been my little girl, and though you have changed your outward appearance you were always beautiful, because you are just a

beautiful person at heart." He said seriously.

"Thanks dad. I love you. I should probably get some sleep, I have school tomorrow and my… I guess you could call her my mentor is coming over tomorrow to help me get ready."

Her father hugged her tightly before walking out of her room and leaving her alone once more.

She flopped down tiredly on her bed and took out her phone, scrolling down until she found Damon's name.

She hit call and chuckled as LMFAO's song 'Sexy and I know it' started playing.

"Hey Bon Bon." He answered.

"Hey, just calling to tell you that phase one of operation 'make Elena yours' was a success."

"Send a pic?" He asked, his tone full of curiosity.

"Nope. Not going to happen. You are just going to have to wait until tomorrow when you drive me to school."

"So it's like that? I don't get a sneak peak as your best friend?" he joked.

"Nope." She answered.

"I guess I can wait… but Bon, I wanted to tell you that no matter how you look when I see you tomorrow, that you were always beautiful baggy shirts and all. How did I get so lucky to have such a good

friend like you?"

For a moment her heart skipped a beat and it took a while to find her voice again.

"I don't know." She replied in a joking tone, glad that her voice didn't betray her messed up emotions.

"Damon, I am tired. I'll see you tomorrow." She added.

"Okay Bon, see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night." She said before shutting her phone.

She had to get off the phone, she didn't think she could handle talking to him much longer.

His words had surfaced the feelings she forced herself to bury day after day.

She was hopelessly in love with Damon Salvatore, and was about to help him get the girl of his dreams…

She would sacrifice her own happiness just to see him happy, if that wasn't love then what was?

She pushed these thoughts away as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Wake up woman!" A voice pulled her out of her dreamless slumber.<p>

Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she saw Caroline staring down at her, an annoyed expression on her pretty face.

"If you don't get up now we will never have you ready in time for school."

Bonnie looked at the clock on her nightstand and groaned when she saw it was only 4:45 a.m.

She pulled her blanket over her head and closed her eyes again.

The blanket was torn away from her allowing the cold morning air to engulf her, but effectively waking her up.

She glared at the annoyed cheerleader above her.

"Don't you have a snooze button? Why do I have to get up so early to get ready?"

"Because beauty takes time, sacrifice, and effort. There for if you want extra sleep you better go to bed earlier. Now get up and get dressed, I already picked out your outfit for the day." Caroline answered

as she pulled out a case of makeup and accessories.

_She must have been a drill sergeant in another life _Bonnie thought to herself.

She grabbed the outfit in question and went to her bathroom to change.

She groaned when she saw that she would be wearing a skirt.

"The things I do for you Damon…" She muttered under her breath as she got dressed.

Bonnie walked out and sat down on the chair Caroline had placed beside her dresser, which was now covered in all sorts of beauty products that she couldn't name if her life depended on it.

Caroline began combing her hair, and though at first she felt uncomfortable, she started to relax.

She wondered if these were the things girls did for their friends…

It wasn't as bad as she had thought.

Caroline talked while she started on Bonnie's makeup.

"So why did Damon want me to do this anyways?" She asked.

"Oh… Uh…He didn't tell you?" Bonnie asked taken by surprise.

"No." Caroline answered.

"I don't know if he wants anyone to know then…" Bonnie trailed off.

"Oh please, it's not as if I would tell anyone." Caroline said arching a perfect brow.

Though Bonnie didn't know Caroline well, and though the girl could be annoying, she felt as if she could trust her.

So she filled Caroline in on the plan as the finishing touches of her makeup were added.

"So… You're helping Damon get with Elena? What about you? What are you getting out of it?" Caroline asked once she was finished.

"Me? Well… I-I just want to make sure that Damon is… happy." She answered truthfully.

A sympathetic look took over Caroline's features.

"Oh hun. You have got it bad." She stated.

"What? What have I got?" Bonnie asked confused.

"You are in love with Damon."

"What? Why would you say that? No. No, that is just ridiculous." Bonnie said flustered.

Caroline just stared at her, a knowing look upon her face.

Bonnie sighed heavily.

"That obvious huh?" She asked in defeat.

Caroline nodded then turned Bonnie to face the mirror.

"But who knows… maybe when he sees how hot you look he won't even remember Elena's name." Caroline smiled.

Bonnie was once again amazed at her reflection.

She turned and gave Caroline a hug.

"Thank you Caroline. You know you aren't so bad after all." She chuckled.

A car honked signaling that Damon was out front.

"You're welcome." Caroline smiled.

Bonnie grabbed her new bag and quickly descended the stairs, stopping in front of the door to make sure her outfit and hair were in order before stepping out.

* * *

><p>Damon pulled up to the curb in front of the McCullough's large Victorian house, honking once to let Bonnie know he was there.<p>

He got out of the car and leaned against the passenger door of his black Ferrari to wait for her.

He checked the time on his phone, hoping that they would get to school early enough to start getting the plan rolling.

He looked up when he heard the front door of the house close, and he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from Bonnie as she made her way towards him.

"What is it that bad?" She asked, worry laced in her voice.

He pulled himself out of his stupor and smiled at her.

"You cleanup well Ms. McCullough." He said as he opened the passenger door for her.

She chuckled softly more at ease.

"Why thank you Mr. Salvatore, but please don't go all soft on me." She joked as she climbed in.

He laughed and climbed into the driver's seat, starting the car and pulled away from the curb.

The ride to school was silent, and Damon secretly snuck peeks at the red haired beauty in his car.

It was strange, he had known Bonnie for most of his life and was normally so comfortable around her, but today he couldn't seem to think of anything that would be good to talk about.

There seemed to be some sort of unknown tension in the small, sleek, sports car.

He shook his head trying to think clearly again.

_This was all to get Elena _He reminded himself, repeating the sentence in his head as if it were a mantra.

He parked his car in the crowded student parking lot of Robert E. Lee High, daring a glance at Bonnie.

He noticed she looked tense and nervous.

He shot her a reassuring smile and grabbed her hand.

"I don't think I can do this…they will all know it is an act and our plan will be ruined and…"

He squeezed her hand gently to get her attention.

"Hey it will be okay… just imagine that it is real, and that I am someone you like. You will do just fine." He reassured her.

She let out a deep breath before nodding.

"Okay… I guess I'm ready." She said, though she felt as if her body was made of gelatin.

She reminded herself that she was doing this for him, and that she saw these same people every day.

Damon opened the door for her and she stepped out of the car as he slipped an arm around her shoulders.

They walked towards the school both comforted by the others familiar presence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SOOOOO? What did you think? Let me know in a review… you know you want to click that review button… it wont bite =) anyways thank you for taking your time to read this story, and I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I thought I would add Bonnies dad into it as well. So next ch we get to see how everyone reacts to bonnies new look as well as her 'relationship' with Damon… also Elena will be there too and maybe a roadblock but u will have to read to find out how it plays out =)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: hello my lovely readers! Thank you so much for the comments/faves/alerts. I have been super busy with Christmas coming soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter and also I finally have loads of time tomorrow so be on the lookout for more updates.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story itself. All else belongs to the wonderful L.J Smith**

* * *

><p>Bonnie was overwhelmed by the number of people that were staring at her and Damon as they walked into the double doors of Robert E. Lee high school.<p>

"What's wrong?" Damon asked when he felt her tense up.

"It's just, people are staring at us Damon… I am just not used to being noticed." She admitted.

"I always saw you." He said softly giving her a small squeeze to comfort her.

It worked, as always.

Damon always knew just what to say or do to comfort her when she needed it.

He walked her to her locker, where the second part of the plan would play out.

"Are you sure that you are comfortable with this?" He asked her once they were there.

She nodded.

"Okay, Elena is coming so I guess we better do this then." He whispered.

He leaned in and kissed her, and though it was part of the plan it caught her by surprise.

It surprised her because she had felt more than she was supposed to from it.

Damon pulled back an un-readable expression on his face.

"I'll see you after class." He said, and Bonnie could swear that he was blushing.

"I can't wait." She replied surprising herself with the flirty tone in her voice.

Damon walked off to his class while she gathered the rest of her books.

"Hey, so was that Damon Salvatore with you?" A voice said from behind her.

Bonnie was torn between being glad that their plan seemed to be working and wanting to end it all before her heart was crushed.

She forced herself to turn and face Elena.

"Yes, we're dating now."

"Oh… Well that's strange because just the other day he was practically begging for me to go out with him."

Bonnie didn't miss the bitter edge to her voice as she said this.

"Well I guess he's over you." Bonnie shrugged and walked away, leaving a stunned Elena behind.

* * *

><p>First period was awkward.<p>

She just couldn't get used to people looking at her.

She was relieved when the bell rang, and almost ran for her locker.

Someone bumped into her causing all of her books to fly out of her arms.

She knelt down to pick them up, but was beat to it by someone else.

"I am so sorry."

Bonnie looked up and instead of seeing the dark midnight eyes she was so used to looking at, there was a pair of clear blue ones.

"It's okay…" She trailed off.

"No, I need to start watching where I am going." He said as they stood up.

"I'm Matt by the way." He said offering her his hand.

"I know. We have actually been in school together since kindergarten. You are in my sixth period class."

"Really? Wow I must be an idiot not to notice you all those years… Well now that you have gotten my attention I am not going to forget." He smiled.

"Bonnie... there you are babe." Damon said as he draped an arm around her shoulder.

"Damon." Matt said flatly.

"Oh hi Mutt, I didn't see you there. What is it like to be the star quarterback of a losing football team anyways?"

"Oh like the basket ball team is doing any better? Anyways I don't have time for this, I'll see you in sixth period Bonnie." Matt smiled at her before walking off.

Once they were alone Bonnie turned to Damon.

"What was that about Damon?"

For a moment Damon's eyes widened in surprise at the question, before he shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

"I just don't like that guy."

"Damon you can't be a jerk to every person I talk to, I agreed to help you get Elena so what is wrong if I got someone too?"

Damon sighed in defeat.

"Your right. Speaking of Elena, did she say anything about our little performance earlier?"

"She definitely seemed a little jealous, so I would say that our plan is going well." Bonnie smiled unable to stay angry at him.

He smiled back.

"I will see you at lunch then, and for the thousandth time I cannot thank you enough for what you are doing Bonnie."

"It's no problem. See you at lunch." She said as he walked away.

She sighed and grabbed the book she needed for her next class.

Inside she was telling herself this was a huge problem.

Each touch, kiss, and look meant nothing to Damon, but for her it meant something.

"Hey Bonnie." Caroline smiled.

"Hey Caroline. Thanks again for everything you have done so far."

"It's no problem, but I wanted to tell you something that will make you want to jump with joy."

Bonnie arched an eyebrow wondering what she was talking about.

"Well as you know I am captain of the cheerleading squad, and one of our members broke her ankle after a horrible fall from the top of the pyramid… so you are on the squad. Congrats! And you're

welcome!" Caroline continued.

"Wait, cheerleading? Seriously? What makes you think I will even be good at it? I seriously have no coordination what so ever." Bonnie said.

"Oh come on Bonnie. I will work with you separately three times a week, and besides cheerleading gives you confidence, guys like confidence. When I am done with you, you will have to fight off guys left

and right, including you know who. Also I am betting the uniform will look good on you, so what do you say?"

Bonnie mulled over this in her thoughts until she made her decision.

"I say… I suppose it will look good on college applications as well as all that other stuff, so see you at cheer practice?"

Caroline hugged her catching her by surprise.

"Thank you a million times."

"You're welcome."

Though Bonnie would have never even given cheerleading a thought, she couldn't help but feel excited how a simple makeover had changed so much.

It would even give her the confidence to go with her new look, because honestly she was still a little uncomfortable going from invisible to being seen.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat down at an empty lunch table waiting for Damon who's English class was held back until someone admitted to throwing a spit ball at the teacher.<p>

"Hey there." A voice said pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Um… hey." She replied as she looked up at its owner.

"Where have you been all of my life?" Tyler asked in what Bonnie supposed was his 'seductive' tone.

"Actually, I have been here. Maybe you were too busy looking in the mirror to notice." Bonnie rolled her eyes at his pitiful attempt of a pickup line.

"Okay, okay I get it. That line was terrible… but truthfully you are very beautiful and its hard to think of anything let alone speak when I see you."

"So you're telling me that you, Tyler Smallwood, are intimidated by me? Aren't you like a big deal here or something?"Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"No I… Okay yes. I am. Intimidated that is, as for a big deal that's all hear say." He smiled.

She had heard plenty about him being a big flirt and even a bigger player, but at that moment she just couldn't see it. He seemed to be being sincere, and besides she more than anyone knew how cruel

peoples assumptions were at this school.

"I'm Bonnie, and also in your next class."

"Bonnie? No way, whatever you did I like it. I mean not that you weren't great before but… okay I am shutting up now." He chuckled.

"No it's okay. I am fully aware that I wasn't very… girly looking before this make over." She reassured.

"So I was thinking maybe we could go out sometime?" He asked.

She would have liked to go out on a real, actual, non fake date, but she had to continue to 'date" Damon until they had Elena where they wanted her.

"Actually i…"

"Actually she is dating me." Damon said as he sat down beside her throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh I see… well you are a very lucky guy, I'll see you around?" Tyler asked looking at Bonnie.

"Yeah see you around." Bonnie gave him a small smile.

When he was out of sight Bonnie shrugged Damon's arm off of her shoulders.

"I could have handled that myself Damon, I was about to tell him no."

"I'm sorry. Look I don't know what's wrong with me today… I guess I just don't want anything messing up the plan."

"It's okay… just know that I am perfectly capable of taking care of things like that on my own?"

"Okay Bon. Elena should be here any moment… if she keeps looking our way than we at least know that I have got her attention and we move on to the next phase in the plan."

Just then the cafeteria doors opened revealing Elena Gilbert with Matt's arm around her shoulders.

Bonnie shot a panicked glance at Damon who seemed to be just as shocked as her.

He shook it off and turned to the petite redhead at his right.

"Guess you should talk to Mutt after all… during sixth period try to convince him to agree on a double date with us tonight."

"Okay… but how will this even work?" Bonnie asked.

"Well when they go on the date with us Elena will see exactly what she is missing out on."

"I will do my best. Oh and I almost forgot I am going to be out of school later, cheer practice."

Damon looked to her in surprise.

"You joined the cheer squad?"

"Yes Caroline asked me to. I get my uniform today. I know it is way out of character for me but it might be fun." She smiled.

"I will still bring you home before we get ready for our big date… I have basketball anyways."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"See you after school then." She said as she walked off.

Damon was stunned.

He had known Bonnie for most of his life and never had she taken him by surprise as much as she had done all throughout the day.

And now that she had walked off, the room suddenly felt colder.

He was getting jealous of the attention guys were giving her, when he had no right too.

He brushed these thoughts off and focused on the original plan.

Elena Gilbert wasn't going to know what hit her.

He smirked to himself.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bonnie." Matt said as he sat next to her in sixth period.<p>

"Hey. Oh Matt I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Well, after the way Damon acted towards you earlier he felt bad, and to apologize we would like you and Elena to join us on a double date tonight?"

"Um I will talk to Elena and see what she says. I'll text you with the answer?"

"Yes that would be great, and it would mean a lot to me- us if you could make it."

Caroline met up wither after sixth period for cheer practice.

"Surprisingly you were a natural McCullough." Caroline said after practice.

"Uh thanks… I thought I was terrible."

"First thing about being a cheerleader is respect yourself. You gave it your all and were very good so you better start believing that. If you want others to respect you, you have to respect yourself."

Bonnie smiled.

"Thanks Caroline."

"No problem. Oh and tomorrow wear your uniform, homecoming game tomorrow night so I guess we have to promote school spirit."

"Right. I'll see you later I have to meet Damon at his car and then get ready for a 'date'." She air quoted.

"When he see's you in that uniform you won't need the air quotes. See you tomorrow, and good luck."

Bonnie walked to the parking lot knowing that Damon would be happy that Elena had surprisingly agreed to the double date.

She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about this, but she was glad that Damon would be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay so if you haven't noticed I have been trying to make longer chapters I hope you liked this one. We got to see a little jealous Damon twice we met Elena and Tyler and Matt, and next chapter we will see how the whole double date goes. And if I must say so myself I am really loving bonnie and Caroline's friendship so far. I never really liked Caroline in the books but I love her in the show so if you noticed she is more like the show version with the books looks lol. Ok well let me know your thoughts and if you want to even tell me what you would like to happen in future chapters let me know =) I am taking it a little slow because if I just throw Bonnie and Damon together right away well there goes the whole story. Well love u guys and going to start a ch for another story. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am so happy with the feedback this story is getting, and have to say that it is one of my favorite ones to write! Thank you for all of the reviews, they seriously make my day and inspire me to keep going =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot =)**

* * *

><p>"So I talked to Matt… and looks like we are going on a date tonight." Bonnie said as she approached Damon at his car.<p>

"I knew I could count on you." He smiled.

"They want to meet us at that new French restaurant at seven."

"Perfect, and just thought I would say, cheer looks good on you Bon."

"Well good, even though it's kicking my butt. I have never been so sore in my life." She said rubbing her aching arm for emphasis.

He chuckled.

"Oh, and Damon? As fun as it is riding shot gun in your car, I miss mine. So I will meet you at your house before we go on the 'date'."

"Yes Mam." He saluted, making her laugh.

He dropped her off to her house for her to get ready.

* * *

><p>Bonnie stared at her closet feeling very overwhelmed.<p>

She didn't have the slightest idea what someone wears to a French restaurant let alone on a date.

After a few more minutes of staring at the clothes hanging in her closet, she got her cell phone and sent Caroline a text message.

_**Double date with Damon, Elena, and Matt a French restaurant. No clue what to wear-help me?**_

_**-Bonnie**_

She was relieved when not even a minute later her phone buzzed with Caroline's reply.

_**Be right over**_

_**-Caroline**_

* * *

><p>Bonnie stepped out of the bathroom after she put on the clingy black dress that Caroline had suggested she wear.<p>

Though Bonnie was petite, the dress hugged her body, revealing curves she didn't think she had.

She slipped on the red heals and spun once for Caroline.

"Damon is not going to know what hit him when he see's you tonight." Caroline smiled.

"Well guess I better go find out. I have to meet him at his house before we go, so we can discuss tactics for tonight. Thank you again Caroline, I would be lost without you."

"What are friends for? Well guess you better get going but you are so calling me and giving me all of the details when you get home."

"Okay." Bonnie smiled.

After saying goodbye to Caroline Bonnie got in her car and started the short drive to Damon's house.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going so dressed up?" Stefan asked his younger brother.<p>

He was on a much needed break from the university he was attending.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I am going on a date."

The door bell rang interrupting what was heading towards a spout of brotherly banter.

"Can you get that, it's Bonnie but I'm not ready yet."

"Sure, I haven't seen her in a while anyways." Stefan agreed.

He descended the stairs at a quick pace and answered the door.

"Bonnie?" He asked unsure.

When he had left for university the previous summer, Bonnie had been a tomboy, so when he saw the girl-no-more like woman before him, he had a hard time accepting that this was the same girl he and

his brother played tackle foot ball with.

"Stefan! Damon didn't tell me you were home." She smiled hugging him.

He returned the embrace easily.

"Wow Bonnie you look great." He said as he stepped back taking her in with his eyes.

She blushed.

"Thanks, you're looking pretty good yourself."

"So… you and my brother, huh?" He asked.

"Oh, no. I am just kind of helping him out…" She replied.

"Oh really? Well in that case… would you like to go out sometime and catch up? I am actually taking at least a year off so it would be nice to hang out with some old friends."

"Um sure. Yes that sounds great. Just let me know when." She smiled.

"How about this Friday?" He asked.

"Friday is good."

"Can't wait. Besides I need someone to fill me in on any embarrassing moments my brother had while I was away."

They laughed, not noticing when Damon entered the room.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Stefan and Bonnie glanced at each other, before Stefan answered.

"Oh nothing little brother. I guess I will leave you two alone." He turned to Bonnie."I will see you Friday then. It was good to see you again Bonnie."

"It was good to see you too Stefan."

Stefan walked out of the room leaving Damon and Bonnie to themselves.

"So what's happening Friday?" Damon asked.

There was an edge to his voice that Bonnie had never heard before.

"Oh Stefan just asked me out to catch up." She answered.

"Catch up huh?" the edge to his tone was even more prominent.

"Yeah… anyways, you said you wanted to talk to me before we leave." She asked quickly changing the subject.

"Oh yes. Well… I know that we pecked earlier by your locker, but we need to take it up a notch if we really want to grab Elena's attention…" He trailed off.

"Meaning?" She asked.

"Well we will probably have to really kiss, and I was just wondering, have you ever had a real kiss?"

Her eyes widened.

"Oh God no. They are going to know I am a fraud for sure if we kiss. I won't know what I am doing and-"

He grabbed her shoulders shaking her slightly to break her out of her hysteria.

"Bonnie it will be fine… we will just have to have a practice run now, and you will see there isn't much to it."

She slowly nodded trying to calm herself, though Damon's proposition only seemed to make her heart race even faster.

"Just relax." He whispered as he leaned his face down to her level.

He closed his eyes and she found herself following suit.

She could feel his breath on her lips, and they tingled in anticipation for the moment his would meet hers.

It seemed like an eternity before his lips finally contacted hers in first a timid peck and then again, this time his tongue ran across her bottom lip seeking entrance to her mouth.

After only a moment of hesitation her lips parted and the sweet kiss turned into one more primal and needy without warning.

His lithe arms pulled her closer to him as her hands found their way into his raven colored locks, her fingers entangling themselves in his silk like hair.

They pulled apart from each other, both panting heavily as if they had just ran a marathon.

Blush crept into Bonnie's cheeks as she looked anywhere but at her best friend.

Damon however couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

He ran a nervous hand through his already mussed hair.

"How-How was that?" Bonnie asked finally having found her voice.

She still couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Perfect…" He said so softly she almost didn't hear him.

One simple word that could mean any number of things, and as for what Damon meant for it?

Well he wasn't so sure.

His mind was filled with some sort of thick fog that made it hard to think clearly.

"Well… I guess we should go?" Bonnie said breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

He cleared his head, focusing on the plan ahead.

"Yes, we should. Oh and Bonnie did I forget to tell you that you look amazing?"

"Thanks." She said.

* * *

><p>The drive to the restaurant was silent, each of them focusing on getting their thoughts together and prepare for the task ahead of them.<p>

When they finally arrived to the restaurant they found that Elena and Matt were already their waiting outside for them.

Damon opened the passenger door for Bonnie to get out and draped an arm around her as they walked towards the other couple.

"Hey, Damon and Brittney." Elena greeted them smiling as she tugged Matt closer to her by his waist.

"It's Bonnie, but I am sure you already knew that, seeing as how we have been in the same schools since elementary." Bonnie corrected her.

Elena just shrugged and they made their way into the restaurant.

The décor was very romantic, candles were lit at every table and the whole design of the place was elegant.

When they were finally seated, Bonnie looked at the menu which was of course written in French.

Bonnie shot a panicked glance at Damon who also seemed to be having trouble with his menu.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot, not everyone is fluent in French like me. I can order for you all if you want." Elena offered.

"That would be great." Damon said, before Bonnie could protest.

"Isn't that thoughtful of Elena, sweetie?" Damon asked her as her put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes how very… thoughtful." Bonnie forced out.

She just had a bad feeling about letting Elena order her food.

Elena waved down the nearest waiter and ordered their food, Bonnie tried to pretend the waiter didn't shoot a puzzled look her way at one point in the foreign conversation.

"So, Bonnie, I heard you joined the cheer squad?" Matt asked as they waited for their food.

"Yes, I did actually."

Elena scoffed loudly causing everyone to look at her.

"Seems like they are letting anyone join the squad these days."

Bonnie looked away from Elena's pointed gaze.

Her blood was boiling, from all of Elena's insults, and what was worse was that Damon seemed to be oblivious to what was happening.

Luckily the waiter arrived with the food placing each plate in front of them.

Again he gave Bonnie strange look as he placed her plate down in front of her.

She stared down at the contents on the steaming plate of what looked like small pieces of meat with some sort of sauce drizzled on it.

She took her fork and poked one popping it in her mouth finding that it seemed to be chewy and must be an acquired taste.

She continued to chew and as she looked up Elena was smiling at her.

"Escargot is such a delicacy in France. How do you like it?"

Bonnie took her napkin and discreetly spit the 'meat' into it.

No wonder the waiter kept shooting her strange looks, Elena had ordered her a plate of snails, and Bonnie tried hard not to think about the fact that she had just had one in her mouth, sure that she

would be sick if she did.

She smiled sweetly to Damon who was digging into what looked like steak.

"Damon, darling, can I have a word with you in private?" She asked.

He seemed about to protest, but the look on her face must have warned him that it wouldn't be a wise decision to do so, so he nodded instead and helped her out of her seat.

They stepped outside into the cool night air.

"Look Damon, I get it. You want Elena, and yes I agreed to help you out, but I didn't sign up to be put down and humiliated by her."

He seemed as if he were going to defend Elena, but Bonnie held up a hand to stop him.

"No Damon, I ate a freaking snail! It was disgusting and she ordered it for me on purpose. I will go in and play nice right now, but I am telling you right now, I will not be her door mat."

"She is just jealous of you." He said.

"Whatever. Oh, and by the way? Before when I said you owe me? Well now you owe me big. I don't know if I will ever be able to get the taste of that snail out of my mouth."

"I know, and I promise I will make it up to you."

They went back in, and luckily Elena behaved the rest of the night.

At the end of dinner they walked out to their cars, and once they were sure Elena was looking they kissed.

Much like the first time it seemed to spiral out of control, but ended as soon as they heard the angry squealing of tires as Elena peeled out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yes I know in the books Stefan is the younger brother, but this isn't the books :P also after much decision I thought I would change it up and give Matt a break since I have used him as the love interest in almost every story. Besides… I thought if it hit closer to home then Damon will be twice as likely to get jealous =) and Elena? Well enough said. And I don't hate her as you can see in most of my stories she isn't this bad. But in this one she is at first.<strong>

**So next ch:**

**-Damon has a talk with Stefan about his intentions with Bonnie =)**

**-More Elena/ Bonnie face offs =)**

**- and more jealous damon and Elena.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey! I know it has been forever but I have actually been away for a while. I am back now and missed you guys a ton. As for how soon my updates will come I will not make any promises other than I will try my best to update more often than I have been. Thank you so much for the reviews and even just taking time to read this story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Damon walked into his room, tossing his jacket to the floor just as his bedside lamp switched on revealing a smirking Stefan.<p>

"You know, some people might call lurking in a dark room creepy."

"Can't a brother catch up with his little brother without being accused of lurking?" Stefan chuckled.

"In your case? No."

"Okay, so I may have been lurking… Earlier Bonnie said she was helping you with something? You didn't get yourself into trouble again did you?"

"No, I am not in any trouble. It just so happens that Bonnie is helping me catch the attention of Elena Gilbert." Damon smirked.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you little brother? The perfect girl is right in front of you and yet you are passing up the chance to be with her for Elena Gilbert?"

"Who Bonnie?"

"Yes Bonnie. She is beautiful, smart, funny, and doesn't scream and duck when you toss her a foot ball."

"Speaking of Bonnie, you asked her out? I don't think I want my best friend to go out with the likes of you."

"Just because you're an idiot doesn't mean I have to be. Do I detect a hint of jealousy little brother?" Stefan smirked.

"No jealousy. Bonnie is too good for you."

"She probably is, but I am still going to take her out."

"You hurt her and you are dead." Damon warned.

Stefan chuckled.

"I am serious. Now get out of my room."

"Whatever you say little brother." Stefan said sardonically as he sauntered out the door.

When he was finally alone, Damon flipped open his phone and dialed Bonnie's number.

"Hey jerk." She answered.

"Oh come on. I know tonight wasn't the best date ever but still." He chuckled.

"Like I said, you owe me."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I owe you big time for all that you are doing for me. How did I ever get so lucky to have a best friend like you?"

"Sucking up won't help. Did you need something?"

"I was just calling to make sure you made it home safely…"

"Yes I did. Why do I have a feeling that there is something else on your mind?"

He smiled to himself.

"You know me so well. So…You and Stefan, huh?" He said feigning nonchalance.

"Yeah. He wants to catch up on Friday. Don't worry, I won't tell him too many embarrassing stories about you." She laughed.

He never noticed what a nice laugh she had.

He had known her for years, and yet it seemed to him as if he was just beginning to really see her.

"Oh I'm not worried about that. Much. I am just surprised that you said yes is all."

"Well, he is pretty hot."

"Not as hot as me though, right?"

"No. Not as hot as you. Even hotter." She teased.

"yeah right...So you do think I'm hot then."

"No comment. I don't want to make your head even bigger than it already is."

"Whatever. You already admitted I was hot, so the damage is already done."

"The damage was done long ago." She laughed. "I'm going to let you go it's getting late."

"Okay. Night Bon, I'll pick you up for school tomorrow."

"Night."

Damon lay on his bed, thinking about what his brother had said.

He wasn't being an idiot was he?

Elena had been his dream girl for so long… but he could definitely see his brother's point.

Any guy would be lucky to go out with Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Bonnie just finished getting ready when she heard the horn of Damon's car sound off.<p>

She grabbed her book bag and rushed as fast as it was possible in the strappy heals she was wearing.

She would never understand why girls put themselves through that kind of torture just for beauty.

The only plus side to the painful shoes was that she was a full head taller than her height which was something she had always been self-conscious about.

"Hey." She greeted as she hopped into the passenger side of his car.

"Hey. You look nice."

"Thanks. So, what's the game plan for today?" she asked as he pulled away from her curb.

"Well first we have to see what progress our little plan is making." He answered.

Bonnie didn't fail to notice he seemed distracted.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." He denied.

She rolled her eyes.

"Damon I have known you for forever, I think by now I can tell when you are lying."

He sighed heavily in defeat.

"look don't take this the wrong way, but I just don't like the idea of you and my brother dating."

"Oh. Someone's jealous." She teased.

"No. I am not jealous; I just don't like it alright?"

"Damon, sooner or later I was going to go out on real dates and it just happened to be sooner than later. Besides, I am glad it's with someone who I have known for so long."

"But-"

"But nothing. You may be my best friend in the whole world but you do not get to decide who I date or not. You aren't my father Damon."

"I know. Let's just talk about this later." He said not wanting to fight with her.

"There is nothing to talk about." She said simply, adding "let's just stick to the plan to get you with Elena."

He nodded though this wasn't over for him.

There was just something about the thought of Bonnie dating his brother that he didn't like. Hell he didn't like the thought of any guy dating her, but he couldn't figure out why it bothered him so much.

He chalked it up to him being protective and focused his thoughts on Elena.

After all, it was her he wanted. Right?

The rest of the drive was silent.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bonnie." Matt greeted.<p>

She closed her locker door and turned to him.

"Oh hey Matt. How's Elena?"

"Oh, well I broke up with her. I found out she was only using me to make Damon jealous."

Bonnie took in this information, her fingers itching to text Damon about it, but she would wait until she got to class.

"Oh I am sorry Matt."

"No need. Believe me, after she tried to make you eat snails, well let's just say it changed the way I saw her. Made me see her true colors and they weren't so pretty."

"You can say that again… hey Matt, I'll see you around I want to get to class early. I have to talk to the teacher."

"Alright. See you later."

In her hurry to get to class she bumped right into somebody.

"watch it." The girl said.

"Oh hey Bambi." Elena plastered a phony smile onto her perfect face.

"It's Bonnie, but you knew that."

"Are you insinuating that I would purposely call you by another name?" Elena asked in mock shock.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. Don't play miss innocent with me. I know you want Damon, the only question is why? Why after months of not giving him the time of day, you suddenly want him?"

"Maybe I just think that a guy as hot as him, deserves someone that is, well not average like you." Elena sneered looking Bonnie up and down.

"Well maybe I think that Damon deserves someone who won't rip his heart out, someone who will really love him, not a conniving bitch like you." Elena's jaw dropped open in shock.

"Close your mouth dear, the cod look does you no justice, and Damon hates sea food." Bonnie walked off as Elena leaving Elena to fume with anger.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the McCullough residence...<em>

Damon knocked on the heavy oak door that he had stood in front of many times in the past, only this time was different.

The door swung open, and he straightened his stance.

"Hi Mr. McCoulough. I needed to speak to you. It's about Bonnie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so I know this was a long wait but I can only hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter. If so leave me a comment, on what you liked, hated, or even what you think will or should happen next. Thank you for reading and I will try my best to update faster.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Yay update! Lol thank you for the awesome reviews! I am so happy that you guys are still sticking with me and your encouragement helps me to continue on =)**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: <strong>The characters in this story may be OOC, and this story is an AU fic meaning it does not go along with the story line of the books. I also apologize in advance for any and all mistakes you may find.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>It was Friday afternoon and Bonnie was getting ready for her date with Stefan.<p>

She would always care for Damon but she couldn't very well waste her efforts on someone that was in love with someone else could she?

Surprisingly Damon had kept his word and hadn't tried to convince her to cancel the date with Stefan since their little talk in the car.

As the time drew closer to the time that Stefan would pick her up, she grew more excited.

Just as she finished getting ready, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." she called.

The door swung open revealing her father.

She smiled up at him and gave him a peck on the cheek before saying, "Well you're home early."

He chuckled.

"Yes well, we closed the deal faster than we expected today. You're in a good mood, are you going out with Damon again?" he asked.

"I am in a wonderful mood," She corrected; "and no I am going out with his older brother Stefan tonight." She beamed.

Her father's face turned the shade of red that blended right into his Scottish hair when he was angry about something.

Bonnie frowned then.

"No you most certainly are not." He bellowed.

She looked at him in confusion.

"What? Well why not?" she asked.

"Because people talk, and I have heard enough about him to know that I do not want you anywhere near that young man."

"But dad-"She tried to protest only to be interrupted by her father.

"No daughter of mine will date an ex-con, I simply forbid it."

She was sure that the confusion that was written on her face would have looked almost comical to any outsider, and then the pieces of the puzzle started to come together.

"Daddy, these people who told you that Stefan was an ex-con, they looked a lot like Damon didn't they?" She asked.

"Damn straight it was him and boy am I glad he warned me about his brother before I let you out of the house today. Stefan is a sick man, exposing himself to a group of nuns like that. I am surprised they even let him out of jail this soon."

Bonnie began to laugh then.

She knew now why Damon hadn't mentioned her date with Stefan recently, because he had already sabotaged it without her knowing.

Her father shot her a stern look.

"This is not a laughing matter young lady." He reprimanded her.

She only burst into more laughter.

"Yes it is. You see, Damon didn't want me to go on this date with his brother so he made up that crazy story to get you to not let me go."

"If this is so, then explain to me why Stefan Salvatore hasn't been seen in this town for almost two years?"

She rolled her eyes at her father persistence.

"He is in college dad. He has never been in prison a day in his life."

"Hmmm, well I guess I will take your word then, but know that I will keep an eye out for him."

"So I can go?"

"You can go. You got to hand it to Damon for his creative way of thinking though." Her father answered.

"Oh I will hand him something all right."

Her father smiled then.

"Don't be too hard on the kid, he can't help but be in love with you."

"Dad me and Damon are just friends. Besides, its Elena he likes not me."

"I don't know Bon, a boy that could come up with a crazy story like that just to stop a date, let's just say guys don't waste their effort unless they care."

"That may be so, but it doesn't change the fact that I am going to kill him the next time I see him."

Her father just chuckled and left her to get ready.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Stefan was shuffling through his closet trying to find something to wear for his date with Bonnie when Damon entered his room.

Damon smirked at his older brother and asked, "Where are you headed off to?"

Stefan looked at him and smiled.

"You know that tonight is my date with Bonnie, you were so against it you wouldn't forget."

"Oh I didn't forget. I just think that there will be a change in plans is all."

Stefan looked at his brother in disbelief.

"Damon… What did you do?" He let out a tired sigh.

Damon's eyes widened as he plastered a look of surprise on his face.

"You think so little of me brother that I would mess up your date?"

"Yes. Now what exactly did you do Damon?"

Damon chuckled.

"Well, my understanding is that Bonnie's father is under the impression that you were just released from prison for indecent exposure in a convent full of nuns."

Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to think if there was any way to fix this mess."

"Let me just ask you one thing little brother, why exactly is it that you don't want me to date Bonnie?"

Damon sobered up and thought about the question presented to him.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure I know. I just don't okay?"

"Sorry little brother that's not a good enough answer. So while I am on my date with Bonnie tonight I suggest you think long and hard about your feelings for her."

"Good luck trying to take her out, I doubt her father would let her go anywhere with an ex-con."

Stefan's phone chimed alerting him that he had just received a text message.

He smirked at Damon once he had finished reading the message.

"Looks like I will be going out tonight after all. Oh and Damon? Bonnie said to tell you that you're dead."

With that, Stefan grabbed a shirt and jacket leaving Damon dumfounded in his room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So we found out exactly what Damon told Bonnie's dad… The question is will he listen to Stefan and sort out his feelings? Or will he go out as well? Guess we will just have to wait and see. I know there was no bamon in this chapter but i can promise that there will be plenty in chapters to come.<strong>

**Next chapter: Stefan and Bonnies Date, plus more =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey, thank you so much for the reviews. I want you to know that I really enjoy your input and I am glad that you have stuck with me this far despite my slow updates lately. I love you guys and hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint. Oh and a shout out to my twitter buddies if you are reading this =) love you guys and always have fun talking to you on twitter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he did that!" Bonnie exclaimed when she climbed into Stefan's car.<p>

Stefan chuckled as he backed out of her driveway.

"Oh I believe it. I have to say I admire his effort, but I am really glad that your father let you out." he shot her a dazzling smile that immediately made her forget her anger towards Damon.

"Me too." she said with a smile of her own.

"So Bonnie, I hope you like Italian."

"Of course I do." she said.

"Good. I know the perfect place."

A comfortable silence settled upon them.

When she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye she noticed that he seemed to be looking intently at the rear view mirror, a smirk of amusement on his face.

This sparked her curiosity and she moved to peer behind her seat to see what exactly had his attention; only she never got to, because before she could get a good look, Stefan had surprised her by placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

She immediately snapped her attention back to the road in front of them, her cheeks warm with the blush that had crept up into them.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself." he explained with an apologetic smile.

She forced her gaze back to him.

"it's okay, you just took me by surprise is all." she was proud that her voice had come out so steadily, even if her stomach fluttered as if filled with hundreds of butterflies.

Before she knew it, Stefan was pulling into the huge parking lot of the Italian restaurant that seated their customers both inside and outside on a large outdoor patio.

Stefan requested a table outside, explaining that he always liked to eat beneath the stars.

When they were shown to their table Stefan pulled out the chair for bonnie, and of course she blushed as she took her seat.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." he said as he gave her that dazzling smile of his.

Bonnie stared down at her menu, thankful that she actually recognized almost every item on there.

She knew that she would never be able to forget the horrid double date that she had chewed on a snail thanks to Elena.

She shuddered now even just thinking of the chewy texture and the horrible taste of it.

Stefan mistaking her shudder as a shiver draped his jacket over her shoulders before she could even protest.

She thanked him and they ordered their food.

"So, how have you been Stefan?" she asked once their food was placed in front of them.

"I've been alright, it's good to get a break from school and all." he answered.

"Lucky you."

He laughed.

"That bad huh?" he asked.

"It's been okay, minus my confrontation from Elena."

His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I didn't take you for the fighting type McCullough."

She chuckled shaking her head slightly.

"It wasn't really a fight, more like an unpleasant exchange of words."

He laughed at her description.

"Well if that's the case my brother and I should be crowned kings when it comes to 'unpleasant exchanges of words'."

"I might just steal your title tomorrow when I chew your brother out." she teased.

"Oh don't be too hard on him; if I were in his place I might have done the same thing. You are a very beautiful girl Bonnie. Plus I'd say the fact that you actually know what a touchdown is helps a little."

She laughed.

"Okay. Truthfully though, I probably couldn't stay mad at him for too long even if I tried."

"Ah, I see... So he still does the puppy dog eye thing then?"

"As far as I know he uses it on me when I am mad at him... I can't imagine him using it on any of the guys' though." she chuckled.

"Yes, that is quite the disturbing image."

Though she knew it was wrong, she couldn't help but think of Damon and the similarities between him and Stefan.

They had the same smile, well when Damon actually smiled instead of the lazy smirk he wore most of the time, their laugh was the same too.

The difference was that Stefan took more after their father with the exception of his warm green eyes, and Damon Was more like their late mother.

She supposed this was why Damon and his father didn't get along.

Their father was a hard working man and he had loved his wife dearly and was forever changed after she had died.

It must have been painful for him to see Damon without thinking of his dead wife, and though this wasn't an excuse for his treatment of her best friend she could understand him.

* * *

><p>Damon wasn't sure what it was that drove him to follow his brother and Bonnie to the restaurant.<p>

He only knew that he did not like the idea of the two dating.

Bonnie was his best friend and he cared for her perhaps more than he cared about anyone else that had graced his life.

The question was how did he care for her?

This question kept playing through his mind as he peeked above his menu at his brother and the girl in question.

There was no question in his mind that he had always loved Bonnie, it was impossible not to after knowing her for so long, but was he in love with her?

When you have known someone for so long was it even possible to differentiate between the two?

His grip on the menu tightened as he watched his brother reach over the table to tuck a lock of Bonnie's hair behind her ear.

He knew that he had no right to be jealous, after all he and Bonnie weren't truly dating and he was after Elena... But even so, seeing his brother touch Bonnie made his blood boil.

He shouldn't be here, and he couldn't watch the scene before him any longer.

He stood up abruptly and tried to make a quick escape, only to walk right into a server, a plate of spaghetti falling and the pasta rained down on him.

Despite his spaghetti shower he left the restaurant quickly in fear of Bonnie and his brother seeing him.

He went home and changed; to say that witnessing Stefan and Bonnie's date had left him in a foul mood would be an understatement.

It was as if it was on a loop, playing over and over again, and it was enough to drive him mad.

He knew that if he didn't talk to Bonnie that night or he would never get to sleep, so he found himself in his car once more heading to the McCullough residence.

* * *

><p>The date had gone smoothly and Stefan was now driving Bonnie home.<p>

The drive was quiet; Bonnie wrung her hands nervously as she stared out the passenger window.

It seemed inevitable that the date would end in a kiss, but the thought of it gave her butterflies.  
>Could she go through with it?<p>

Would she compare his lips to Damon's, or would kissing Stefan make her forget about Damon?

The thought of loving anyone besides Damon was sort of scary.

She had loved him for so long and she wasn't sure if it was possible to love another in that way.

Of course Stefan was wonderful, and it was too soon to tell if this was the beginning of love...

When Stefan pulled into her driveway she was broken out of her thoughts; the palms of her hands began to sweat and her heart beat rapidly as Stefan went around the car to open her door.

"Thank you." she said as she stepped out.

She supposed later that it was because of her nervousness that she didn't see the shiny black Ferrari in front of her house, or notice that her bedroom light on for that matter.

Instead Stefan had walked her to her door; she turned to him as they stood on the porch.

"I had a great time." she smiled.

"I did too, we should do this again." he said softly, his eyes trained on her lips.

Blush crept into her cheeks as he closed the distance between them and tilted her head up with a finger at the crook of her chin.

He gently pressed his lips to hers in a drawn out peck.

He didn't try to slip his tongue into her mouth as she was sure most guys would, instead it was short and sweet.

He pulled back and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight Bonnie." he whispered.

She couldn't find her voice to return the 'goodnight' and she was frozen for a moment; Staring after him as he got into his car and drove off into the night.

She slipped quietly into her house so that she wouldn't wake her dad if he were asleep, but as she closed the front door she let out a muffled scream as an arm snaked around her waist pulling her flush against a hard chest, as a hand slipped over her mouth.

Her heart beat rapidly and she struggled to free herself from the grip of her attacker.

"Bonnie, calm down. It's just me." a voice she knew so well whispered fiercely in her ear.

She stopped struggling immediately, and Damon released her.

She turned to him with narrowed eyes and smacked him in the chest.

"You scared me." she whispered angrily.

He chuckled lightly, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry I just didn't want to wake your dad."

"What are you doing here anyways?" she asked.

For a moment she wasn't sure if he would answer because he fell silent.

"I just- I had to talk to you." he said.

Though it was dark he could easily tell that she was arching a brow as she asked her next question.

"So you decided to lurk in the dark and give me a heart attack rather than calling me?"

Just as he didn't see but knew she had arched a brow at him, she knew that Damon was rolling his eyes.

They knew each other so well that they could easily predict the others next move.

"Oh don't be so dramatic."

"Well what do you have to say that couldn't be said over the phone?"

"Nothing." he answered.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Nothing?" she questioned.

"Yes. I have nothing to say." he answered.

"but-" she was cut off and his lips found hers.

Time was lost to her and when Damon had backed her up against to door, or when her hands had tangled themselves into his raven colored hair, she didn't know.

The only thing she did know was that Damon's lips felt as smooth as silk on hers and that kissing him was incomparable to anything she had ever experienced.

So it was with great reluctance that her hand had slid between them as she pushed at his chest.

The warmth she had felt from his kiss had evaporated as it broke and she was left feeling cold.

"Damon Why are you doing this? Why now?" she asked breathlessly.

"Because I can't stand to see you with my brother okay?" he said in frustration.

Her heart shattered, and she was surprised that it wasn't audible as the shards of it fell away and hit the ground.

"You need to go Damon." she said softly.

His eyes widened in surprise as he realized what his words must have sounded like.

"Bonnie I didn't mea-"

"Now." she said more firmly.

He silently slipped out of the house knowing that she would need to cool off before he could explain exactly what he meant.

"I am such an idiot!" he growled up at the night sky.

What he had meant to say, was that it's because he loves her and that seeing her with his brother hurt his heart more than she could ever know.

Instead his words had failed him and he couldn't blame her for being angry or hurt.

He had always been able to talk to her so easily.

They had always shared jokes, and secrets.

So why was it that now his words had failed him?

He got into his car and drove home, hoping that by tomorrow he could explain everything to her and that she would listen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Damon can't tell Bonnie how he feels. At this point he is starting to realize his feelings for Bonnie but still likes Elena… so he is a bit confused. Will he realize them soon? Or will he finally get with Elena? Idk you will have to read to find out =).<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: yes, I know it has been so long… thank you to everyone who commented/favorite/ and followed this story. I really do love you all and your support. :) I promise to try to update this as well as my other stories more regularly now. So this chapter is pretty much drama, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its Characters.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Characters will most likely be OOC since this is an AU story. I apologize for any mistakes you find.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>x Bonnie x<em>

Just as she expected, when bonnie walked to her locker Damon was waiting for her.

She was still angry at him for the night before, and had no intention of speaking to him.

"Hey, Bonnie?" his greeting had sounded more like a question.

She ignored him as she opened up her locker.

"So, about last night… I didn't -"

"I don't have time for this Damon, look I will just see you at lunch okay?" she cut him off.

"Okay." He agreed.

She kept her attention on the contents of her locker until she was sure he was far enough away.

She grabbed her book and slammed her locker shut, leaning against it with her eyes shut.

Bonnie hated being mad at Damon, and the way that even when he hurt her, it was hard to stay mad at him for long.

But most of all, she hated that no matter how angry he made her he still had a hold on her.

No more. She thought. She needed to move on, and the only way she could do that was if she ended her part in his pursuit of Elena.

The bell rang and she hurried off to her first class, knowing that though she would be breaking her heart in a few hours, she would also be on her first step to mending it.

* * *

><p>x <em>Damon <em>x

Damon couldn't concentrate in any of his classes as he waited not so patiently for lunch to come.

He had known Bonnie for so long, and he had always had strong feelings for her it had just taken until last night for him to realize that somehow those feelings had changed into love without his notice.

And of course he had royally screwed up when trying to tell her how he felt.

It seemed it was a pattern with him, destroying everything that matters the most to him.

The hours seemed to pass by slowly, and it was safe to say that when the lunch bell finally rang he was more than relieved.

He stood up and quickly shoved his books and the night's homework into his backpack carelessly, reaching the door faster than any of his other classmates.

His teacher had called him back but that didn't matter, he would deal with the consequences of his actions tomorrow.

He pushed through the crowded hallway, making his way towards the cafeteria, exhaling in relief when he spotted her just outside the cafeteria's entrance.

Though she had told him that she would talk to him at lunch, he wasn't sure if she would change her mind or not.

She had been so hurt and angry the night before that if she never wanted to talk to him again, he would understand.

But even if that was the case, he knew that he would not stop trying until she did speak to him again.

"I wasn't sure if you would meet me." He said as he came to a stop by her side.

He watched as she let out a breath.

"I told you I would. Now, let's just get this over with."

She grabbed his hand pulling him towards the crowded cafeteria.

"Wait. Shouldn't we do this somewhere a little more… private?" he questioned with an arched brow.

She turned to him, her eyes to the floor then shaking her head, a determined edge to her tone as she answered.

"No, it has to be public, otherwise there's no point."

He followed her lead and walked into the buzzing cafeteria in a state of confusion.

He skidded to a stop when she whirled around on him and slapped him.

"Bonnie, what the -"

She cut him off.

"How could you Damon? I loved you and you tell me that you have feelings for someone else?"

His eyes widened now understanding what she was doing.

By now the cafeteria had gone quiet and he could feel everyone's eyes burning into him.

"Bonnie, wait -"

"No, Damon. You don't get to lay something like that on me and then try to explain yourself. I'm done Damon. We are -"

"Bonnie you don't understand!" he said through his teeth reaching for her.

She batted his hands away from her.

"No, I understand perfectly well. It's over Damon. We're through."

Before he could say another word she stormed away.

He stood there numbly until the cafeteria grew loud again, and just as he had made up his mind to go after her, he felt a hand on his arm.

Elena.

"Well, someone was off their meds today." She said with a coy smile.

He shook her hand from him.

"You don't understand." He replied a little sulkily.

Elena stepped in front of him, placing a hand on his chest.

"Maybe I don't understand EXACTLY what that was about… but I do know that now you are available to take me to prom."

He stepped around her.

"You really are so full of yourself Elena."

He walked swiftly to the exit, just as she yelled.

"You will take me to prom Damon. Just you watch!"

He ignored her and stepped out into the hall, hoping that he wasn't too late to catch up to Bonnie, and disappointed when she was nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Caroline had watched the scene between Bonnie and Damon, and she wasn't happy at all.

She made her way to the quiet parking lot and pulled out her cell phone, dialing a number she had called a dozen times in the past week.

She tapped her foot impatiently as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh, don't you hello me mister! What the hell happened, Stefan? The point of you going out with Bonnie, was to bring her and Damon together not rip them apart."

The line was quiet for a moment.

"What are you talking about Caroline? He followed us last night and even tried to stop the date from happening at all."

"Well, something happened because Bonnie just publicly 'broke up' with your brother in the cafeteria."

A sigh sounded through the phone.

"I'll try to find out what happened, my best guess is Damon did something stupid."

"Okay, call me back when you know more."

"okay, I will."

She hung up the phone still agitated that her plan to help Bonnie and Damon get together was crumbling before her.

* * *

><p>x <em>Stefan <em>x

Stefan ran a hand through his chestnut colored hair.

When Caroline had first asked him to help her with this scheme, he had thought it would be easy.

He'd been wrong.

Last night when he had gone out with Bonnie he had felt a connection, and though he tried to fight it, part of him was relieved at the news Caroline had just informed him of.

He knew it was wrong to want the girl who his brother was after, but the small selfish part of him whispered that it wasn't so wrong.

Hadn't his brother been using Bonnie to win over another girl?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

His eyes widened when he opened it to find Bonnie, her eyes full of tears.

"I-I think I just ended everything with your brother… at least he will be happy with Elena now." She sniffled.

"Come in." he said taking her into his arms.

"Everything's going to be alright." He rubbed her back trying to comfort her as she cried on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As I mentioned earlier, lots of drama. Oh and also, we find out why Stefan is really in town xD. Bet you didn't see that one coming.<strong>

**Well, let me know what you thought of the ch, and of course this is still a Bamon story, so don't worry. Like Stefan said, it will be alright.**


End file.
